There's Confusion In The Way I Feel For You
by jberri79
Summary: Edward,rather fight than accept. My first Twilight story, hope you like. JakeWard all the way here baby, none of that het stuff. ;


**Title:** There's Confusion In The Way I Feel For You.

**Author:** Jeri_1116/Shavon

**Rating:** G

**World Count**: 2,600

**Summary:** Edward, rather fight than accept.

**Disclaimer:** Dude, I don't own Twilight, if I did Jake would've imprinted on Edward at the end of 'New Moon' All that 'Breaking Dawn' stuff is Ms. Meyers doing, it would've never happen like that if I was in charge.

**Author's Note:** First time writing in this fandom and felt that it was time to jump in and write for my** 'one true supernatural pairing.'** Also, yes this is rated **G,** it's not that I can't write anything NC-17 it's just that I need too get a little more comfy with the boys, before I go down that path. Anyhoos, hope you read and over look that. Also this is a one-shot, but will more than likely have more parts to it. This is my first JakeWard fic. Been reading them for ages now and thought it was time too jump in and do a little something, something myself. So hope you give it a chance and hope you leave me some feedback. :)

Edward stood at the edge of the ocean, cold water running over expensive shoes. The hard waves almost blocking out the outrage leaking out of the forest. The eyes on his back should have scared him, should have made him cower, but he stood still like a statue listening.

_"Why is he here?"_

_"Damn leach has no right."_

_"We can't even do anything, it's our law, he's protected by it."_

It was Paul's out burst of 'Christ!' That actually made him chuckle.

_"Is the fucker laughing? I'll rip his head off his shoulders."_

_"Paul!"_Sam's voice broke through warning him.

_"Sam he's-"_

_"You know the rules. Stand. Down."_

"Yes Paul, heel. That is the proper command for a dog is it not?" Edward doesn't even turn around as he taunts him.

Paul growls taking a step forward_"Paul stop. And that is an order, do you hear me?"_Paul freezes, he has no choice, the alpha command is powerful. Even if he wanted to move he can't, he's bound.

Edward continues too chuckle. He looks over his shoulder towards the forest "awe puppy has to obey" He turns back around ignoring the growls. Suddenly a smile spreads across Edward's face, he senses him, knows he's on his way.

_"Jacob's coming"_ Sam says _"we'll let him take care of this….problem."_

_"Edward's cool, he's just teasing."_ The pack simultaneously rolls their eyes. _"Not this again Seth, you can't be this gullible. If he got the chance, he'd kill you."_

_"No he wouldn't, Edward's not like that he- ouch!_" He yelps.

_"Good one Leah, teach that baby brother of yours to shut it."_

Seth glares, or glares as much one can in giant wolf form _"quit it! Stop trying to control-"_ Seth stops talking and his huge head turns back to the ocean ignoring his sister_"Jake's here."_He's so excited by this information; it makes the pack grumble with disgust.

_"Ugh Seth, you act as though fate stepped in and played a horrible trick on you- not Jake."_

_"Shut up Jared, I think you're just jealous of me for being able to hang out with them. And I think you're jealous of Jake, because he has what you want."_

_"Ewe! I don't want that walking corpse. Besides Cullen, can't stand him and vise versa."_

Seth's big wolf eyes roll, they look as if they are about too fall back into his head _"that's an act, I just know it. And you know what I mean, you want love also. And after everything that's happened we should be happy that this came out of it."_

_"Bella was an idiot, no man's worth that"_ Leah spits bitterly looking out towards the trees surrounding them. Seth's large eyes stare sadly at his sister, feeling her pain _"awe, I'm sorry sis, I didn't mean-"_

" Bitter much"

Paul snickers.

_"Low blow"_Quil says, shaking his huge head back and forth.

_"What? She needs to let it go, she's-"_

_"Show some compassion!"_Seth yells.

"Oh please, the man probably wouldn't recognize compassion, if it bit him on the ass, he's an idiot."

_"You tell'em Edward"_Seth says as he nuzzles his face into his sister's fur, her silence scaring him.

_"I'm fine"_she mutters eyes still looking out at surrounding trees, as Seth continues too nuzzle.

Paul seethe as he looks in the vampires direction _"damn bloodsucker, stay out of our heads! And I can say whatever I want. She's too."_

_"Paul"_Seth warns.

_"Oh what are you gonna do? Scratch me?"_

_"Hey, I'm just as strong as you are, so-"_

_"Quite!"_Sam yells getting annoyed with the conversation. Although the pack knows why. It's not like he can fix it, he just wishes Leah would move on- find peace. He starts too walk away _"there's no need for us now, Jake will handle it" _the pack follows him, grumbles of disapproval throughout their connected mind. Even if Sam can hear it, they're not stupid enough too voice it.

Seth starts too run- his excitement thick in the air, he's not one to hold a grudge or dwell on the bad, he likes to focus on the positive _"I can't wait till I impr-"_

_"Shut up Seth!"_The packs voices all coming at him at once. He just laughs, sounding like the fourteen year old he was and shoots through the forest at warp speed, Embry hot on his heels laughing. Even if he didn't approve of how Seth felt about leeches, his happy demeanor was infectious.

Edward ran his hands through his impossibly disheveled hair, he kept his smirk and eyes on the bob of hard waters hitting against rock- could hear the breathing of another in the background, the emotional pull between them quickly intensifying. "I take it you have something to say?" He shakes his head touching his fingers to his temple "please Jacob, your thoughts are loud. Speak."

"You have no right to be here" Jacob finally says, it's the first thing he's said to Edward since he'd step foot on the beach.

"I have every right now….don't I, we're."

"Edward" Jacob warns, a growl caught in his throat.

Edward turns around facing Jake for the first time since their encounter started. _"Jacob"_Edward says rolling his eyes. He knows he's pushing it, but doesn't care enough too back down. He runs his pale hand over his face as if he's tired, a human trait he uses too blend in.

The glow of the moonlight falling over skin startles Jacob and he steps back watching as the light dusting of sparkles bathe his beautifully hard features. Edward sneers at this "what are you going to do about it?" He chooses too ignore Jake's shocked awe. He has the urge too fight, stop whatever _this_is.

Jake lets out a growl "you need to leave now lee-"

Edward smiles deviously, another smirk settles on his lips, a cockiness to it "you can't say it, can you?"

Jake's mouth and chin tremble, the insult right at the tip. He bites it back, swallows thick "you know I can't."

Edward cocks his head to the side, his golden eyes burning a hole though Jacob "strange I can still call you mutt" he shrugs his shoulders "and mongrel" he runs his finger tips over the top of bottom lip "or my favorite, the dog" he sneers as he says it, wants Jacob to feel those words- wants too see the pain.

Jacob looks away from the golden shimmer of eyes. Instead he stares past Edward looking out at the ocean ahead. "If you must" he mumbles, eyes never leaving the rough crash of waves "there's nothing I can really do about it, I'm forever bound." Jake shakes his head as if he's been in some kind of trance. As if having to constantly listening to Sam wasn't bad enough, the look on his face screams- 'now there's you!'

"You know you _could _fix that, you are the true alpha."

Jacob scowls at him briefly before staring back out at the ocean "mind your business" he growls, eyes now scowling at the water, as if what were happening right now was all its fault.

"Well I thought _you_ were my business now" Jacob's eyes land back on him and Edward's face is set in pure satisfaction "besides, I think you like it that way." His face twist into a knowing grin "I _know _you like it that way."

Jacob closes his eyes, he's fighting the urge too change. He wants to, he can feel it rumbling under his skin trying to break through. Edward watches with fascination "it looks like your self control is getting better."

"Shut up!" Jacob yells, his hands at his sides balled in fist.

"Oops, I was wrong." Edward knows he's being mean, he can't seem to help himself.

"Look I don't have time for your games tonight Cullen, I have important things that need to be done. So just call me all the names you want, so we can be done here and you can leave."

Edward takes a step back for the first time since their conversation started, he's startled by Jake's out burst. He wants to yell back. After all that is why he came here, on their land, to fight. Too try and break this sick twisted bond they now shared. Everything would be so much easier- better if he could truly hate the shifter. "Maybe I don't want to call you those names anymore" is what finally comes out when he comes out of his shock. Because really, Edward can't deny it anymore. The happiness he felt moments before Jake arrived proves it, he likes him around- wants him around….all the time.

"What?" Jacob questions brow furrowed in suspicion.

"Maybe I" Edward swallows and grinds his teeth.

Jacob cocks his head to the side a little, smile on his face watching as the vampire tries to find the right words. "What?" Jacob pushes.

Edward's eyes zoom in on his, the golden blaze swimming "maybe it hurts when I say them" he whispers it, his eyes watching Jacob waiting for a response. But Jacob doesn't question him, just reaches out his hand in understanding. These new feelings strange, odd is something he himself understands. Jacob wants too hate also, but can't bring himself too do so. "Come on Cullen, Sam's already being nice by letting me come and get you, we should leave now."

Edward looks at the outstretched hand "I should have the same rights as the others do, I am your-"

"They know what you are Cullen! It doesn't matter."

"It should matter," he yells smacking the hand away.

Jacob starts to tremble; his wolf is getting frustrated again. He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around his body, like he's trying to hold it in "stop" he mumbles to himself, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. "Not now."

Edward just watches as he talks himself down and knows his infuriating behavior is not helping. Minutes earlier Jacob was upset the way a human would respond, but now the possibility of him shifting without being able to control it was huge, Edward knew it. It was the same look he got every time he was around Bella and she acted as though her life meant nothing, and complained about getting old. Jacob had blew his top, realizing she didn't seem too care that she would be leaving Charlie behind, her mother…. life behind.

"Are you okay?"

Jacob's eyes snap open, dark eyes penetrating "I don't like when I can't control it, I like to at least have the option of _not_turning into a huge beast."

Edward nods "wish I could turn _me_off sometimes- the urges to hunt, too kill."

"Can you stop trying to piss me off? We have to go, arrangements need too be made- sorted out, Charlie's…" Jacob trails off, eyes glistening.

"Do you think she knew?" Edward's voice is so low, if Jake didn't have such strong wolf senses, he wouldn't have heard it.

They stare at each other, the waves in the background loud, crashing into each other like thunder, wind flying wild around them tousling hair. Jacob's heavy breathing an attempt too keep the beast buried, is like background music, almost like it flows- belongs together. "She knew something was different" Jacob finally says "she didn't know what, but…"

"I should've stayed gone…. stayed in Italy. If I had, then…." he shakes his head as his thoughts start to consist only of Bella and what could have been for her.

"What about me?" Jacob's eyes are wide, vulnerable. For the first time, he wants Edward to see, really see. "I never would have-"

"It's the only reason why I won't leave now, I know it would do harm to you." There's more silence and all Jacob can do is swallow, as if he has something caught in his throat. The realization that Edward really does care is too much for him. "And since we're opening up" Edward smirks watching Jacob's reaction "I think it would do harm to me as well….you know, because I hurt you."

Edward starts too walk away, leaving a stunned Jacob too process those words, he's almost deep within the thick of trees, before Jacob comes out of his stupor "wait!" He finally says "where are you going?"

Edward turns to look at him "home" he simply says, as if the previous conversation never happened.

"What about-"

"There's no place for me there, Charlie hated me…hates me, he needs you and Billy, you were her best friend you _are _her best friend, it doesn't matter that she's…"

"….not after what I did to her."

"She didn't even know about you" Edward cuts in "you tried to hide it for her sake, it was me who changed- felt bound to an invisible chain that wasn't tied to her, but to something….someone…you. It's why.."

"…why you want too fight me."

Edward looks down at his shoes, as if he's embarrassed, it's so cute, Jacob can't help but blush, it's the cutest he's ever seen the vampire.

"Don't call me cute" Edward glares at him and starts too walk away again.

"If you would stay out of my head, you wouldn't have heard that."

Edward swings back around- eyes narrowed "You know I can't control it."

"You don't try, I think you like it- like listening in." Jacob has his arms crossed and his look is saying 'try and lie, I'm on to you.'

"I find you entertaining, I'll admit. Your thoughts are just so loud."

"Sorry about that, I can't help it."

Edward shrugs "no worries" and starts to walk again. "See you later pup" he stops in mid walk and whips around again "pup? I like that one, think I'll keep using that one, it suits you."

Jacob shakes his head in annoyance and Edward's back to smirking as he backs up, eyes never leaving Jacob's "by the way."

"What?"

"The other pup"

"Which one?"

"Seth"

"Yeah? What about him?"

"He's a good friend, you should always keep him around. I have a feeling he'll always have your back."

"You think so?"

Edward's face is serious, his smirk long gone "I _know _so."

Jacob gives him this dazzling smile, the one Bella had spoken about, the one that made it hard to leave him behind and Edward can see why now, because_ he's_ stuck now, knowing he should run, but won't "can I come over later after….?" Edward cocks his head to the side staring at the mouth that ask that question. The way his russet skin shines in the moonlight and muscles flex with the slightest movement, it's not the 'won't leave' anymore that eats at Edward, it's the knowing that now he really can't leave. Jacob really is not the only one fated for this.

"Cullen?" Jacob's voice is soothing as he speaks.

"Hmmm?" Apparently Edward's still caught in the beauty of that smile.

"Would you mind if I came over later?"

Edward blinks a few times before answering " Come over anytime pup, anytime" and with that reply like a flash Edward was gone, leaving Jacob on the beach wondering if this could really work.

"I know it can pup, it's meant to!" is heard in the distance.

"Now if he would just stay out of my head." Jacob groans as he strips.

Edward's velvety laugh is the last thing Jake hears before he burst into a ball of fur and heads to Charlie's.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
